


Synergy

by Lycoriseum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoriseum/pseuds/Lycoriseum
Summary: Short pieces about D.Va and her time in a new Overwatch. With her girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set 10 years later. Overwatch is approaching its second Golden Age.

The armoury was dark, quiet, and cold – as it should be, for it was past midnight. Everyone had retired to their bunks, nabbing some rest in preparation for another busy day ahead. But there were those who chose to hang on a little longer, to finish whatever tasks they had on hand. One of them was Hana Song, senior agent and trainer of Overwatch's first generation of mech pilots.

" _Fuck!_ " Hana spat, utterly frustrated when the metal sheet she held to the roof of her mech fell onto her shoulder. She turned off the blowtorch in her hand – which had burnt the protective tubing of the mech's cables – and let out a string of curses. "You fucking useless piece of shitty metal junk–"

"Say any more and I might start getting offended," said the mech's AI through its in-built speakers.

"This is all your fucking fault, Bunny," Hana groused, lying back on her elevated seat and closing her eyes in an effort to calm down. She took off her gloves and welding helmet so she could breathe easier.

"Well,  _I_  wasn't the one who decided a single mech suit could block a direct missile attack."

Hana growled. 'Bunny' was but a small fragment of the main MEKA AI that oversaw the Korean army's mech units. When Hana had stolen her mech from the base, a little piece of that AI was still in the suit, reviewing her combat logs and analysing her performance. Thus, she had not only stolen a piece of equipment, but a part of the AI as well. Their relationship had been rocky at first, the AI fragment refusing to aid Hana until it was returned to the army. But after accepting that its continued existence was closely tied with Hana's survival, it started helping. Reluctantly.

Since then, the AI had grown significantly from their combined experiences – to the point where Athena claimed it had a fully-developed consciousness of its own. It was now a functional, independent AI. And thus, Hana started treating it as its own being – the first step to which, was letting  _her_ choose her name: Bunny. Granted, Hana was the one who suggested that name, but Bunny had considered it and accepted it.

 _"It's cute, I suppose,"_  Bunny had said.  _"Helps lower people's guard before we mow them down."_

Sometimes, Hana was glad the MEKA AI's drone control functionality had long been disabled since the Omnic War. With Bunny's attitude and their constant head-butting, Hana figured she didn't need Bunny to become a backseat driver who could wrest control from her hands at any time she wished. Like the mission they had just returned from that very day.

"We protected the squad from getting blasted to bits, Bun."

" _I_  protected the squad.  _You_  flew out of my ass and didn't have to eat a missile flying into your face."

"You don't have an ass."

"Neither do you."

A snort from outside the mech and the touch on her leg made Hana jump, and her forehead hit the exposed metal frame of her mech.

"Oh Dio," the voice said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Hana groaned, setting her blowtorch down to rub at her forehead. She reached down for the controls, and held onto a button that slid her seat out through the front, pausing in front of her visitor.

Vera was leaning forward from where she sat on the short scaffold deck Hana had placed in front of the mech. Her pale complexion looked even more ghost-like under the glow of the mech's lights.

"What are you doing here?" Hana asked, reaching out to touch her cheek gently, taking care not to disturb the ragged scratches marring her skin. "You're still in recovery."

"So are you." Vera smiled, poking at Hana's abdomen where she wore bandages beneath her t-shirt. "I was bored. And I missed you."

"Yeah? Well, you're going to miss me more when Angie puts me six feet under because I didn't send you back."

"You're not going to?"

Hana sighed, moving her fingers up to hover near the stitches on the side of Vera's head. They had shaved off that side of Vera's hair too, in order to reach the head wound. Hana had been on her own mission when she received news of Vera's injury, and it took all the willpower she had not to just fly right back to base.

"No," Hana said. "I won't send you back to that medical purgatory. Even  _I_  can't stand it in there."

She held out a hand to Vera, who took it and climbed into Hana's seat with her. Though it's still a squeeze even after Hana modified it to be a little more spacious, it was comfortable in a way. Especially if you shared that space with the right person.

Hana rested her arm around Vera's shoulders as they settled in the seat, which slid back into the mech at another button push.

"So," Vera said. "Why was Bunny pointing out your lack of ass?"

"Not you too," Hana groaned.

"She said I don't have one," Bunny explained.

"Oh. But doesn't Hana fly out of your ass every time she ejects?"

"Exactly."

"Come on, girls," Hana cut in. "Don't make it weird."

"How have you been, Vera?" Bunny asked, complying with Hana's wishes for once.

"Other than tired and bored? Nothing much. Oh wait!" Vera shifted, leaning on Hana as she reached for the small holopad in her pocket. She held it up and flicked it on, projecting a 3D model of the mech. "I've been thinking of upgrades for you."

"Cool."

"Not cool," Hana said. "You should've been resting."

"Oh, don't be a spoilsport. Look." Vera tapped on the mech's guns, and a separate window with schematic drawings appeared. "I think I can calibrate your cannons so they're more accurate. Tighten the spread. And you can choose whenever you want it to–, focus!" she added, realising that Hana was looking at her instead of the projection.

Hana's small smile grew as the engineer returned to her impromptu presentation.

"I've drafted a little software that can hook up your mech's readout to Ana's drones, so you can have an aerial view of the field whenever. Also, I'm coming up with a prototype energy matrix that can  _deflect_  bullets. You know, like–" Vera stopped again, this time by Hana's hand covering the holopad.

"How about we leave it for tomorrow, hm?" Hana said, noticing the exhausted quiver in Vera's hands. The woman didn't know when to stop and take a breather, even when she was injured. Kind of like Hana, actually.

"But I've just gotten to the good part–!"

"Tomorrow," Hana insisted, thumb flicking the holopad's power switch. "Get enough sleep tonight, and I'll let you tell me all about it tomorrow."

"Darling," Vera sighed. "You are horrible. I cannot sleep with all these ideas buzzing in my head."

"Then I guess you won't be talking about them tomorrow, Carelli," Hana said. She held Vera's stare steadily, before her partner surrendered with a pout.

Smiling as Vera laid her head down, Hana said, "Bunny, go offline. Lights too."

"Are you going to sleep inside me  _again?_ "

"Yes," Hana replied, feeling Vera chuckle beside her. "Now go offline."

Bunny gave a petulant groan, and went offline as ordered. The lights in the mech slowly dimmed until they were in complete darkness.

Hana closed her eyes, clearing her mind of the day's events while Vera shifted in place, presumably trying to find a good sleeping position. But moments later, Hana felt the soft press of lips on hers, and opened her eyes. With a gentle smile, she tilted her head up to meet Vera's kisses. One after another, until Vera pulled back, thumb brushing across Hana's cheek.

Then she lay back in the seat again, this time with an arm over Hana, resting their heads together. Hana closed her eyes again, feeling her heart ease slowly back into its regular rhythm. She was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. My brain did a fart and here comes another OC, Vera Carelli.
> 
> This fic will centre around their relationship, but I'll explore Hana's character and develop Vera as an Overwatch agent/hero as well. Chapters might skip about in the timeline. Updates for this will come whenever.


	2. Chapter 2

Hana sat on the concrete floor behind a table, rubbing a piece of cloth vigorously over the steel-capped toe of her combat boot. She  _could_  sit on a chair and polish it like she had done with the rest of her armour, but there was just something about handling those boots that compelled her to stay on the floor.  _'It's more comfortable,'_ she explained to anyone who asked, already used to the funny looks she would receive.  _Whatever_  – if she had to stay there for such a long time, might as well hunker down and get comfortable.

One major downside of being a frontline mech pilot was the extensive amount of time they had to spend in the armoury. Most other agents had only their body armour and weapons to clean, but pilots like Hana had an extra mech that took forever to maintain in good condition. Sometimes Hana spent so much time with her equipment that Vera would sniff at her and say,  _'Motor oil's not perfume, you know.'_

Her hands froze when the doors to the hangar slid open, and terse voices broke the quiet air of the armoury.

_Speak of the devil_.

For some reason, Hana ducked behind the table and poked her head out the side, just enough to see Vera and Jesse walk in. They must've returned from that 'secret mission' together. Jesse was speaking with a sincere gleam in his eye, but Vera glared at the floor as if it had insulted her entire ancestry. Green eyes flickered over to Hana's corner just as she pulled her head back, and Hana waited stiffly for Vera to call her out. But she hadn't been spotted, it seemed.

"I said no, Jesse."

"Listen, I understand your reservations. But if you'd just  _consider_  it–"

"If you really 'understand' me, then you'll stop asking.  _Now_."

"Vera–" Rapid footfalls, then a sudden stop. "Look. I know the kind of fucked up shit you see in a gang. I was in Deadlock, remember? I've been through all of that. Just because you were involved doesn't mean it has to mark you forever–"

There was a hard  _thump_  that cut off the rest of Jesse's sentence, and Hana's heart dropped. She had witnessed this argument before, and Vera got a little physical…but didn't Jesse promise to drop the subject after that? Hana started to sit up quietly, but stopped when there were no more tell-tale  _thumps_  of Vera's fist against Jesse's chestguard.

"Not everyone embraces their 'dark past', asshole," Vera snarled.

A short silence, then Jesse sighed. Hana could imagine the man taking off his hat and running a hand through his grey-flecked hair.

"Blackwatch could use your skills, but–," he quickly added when Vera growled. "That'll be my final word. The rest is up to you."

Hana heard light footsteps towards the armoury's exit, growing fainter before the steel doors slid shut. She had pushed herself up onto her elbows when she received a kick on her sneakers.

"Your shoes are sticking out, dumbass."

She looked down and sure enough, the tips of her shoes were poking just over the table's edge. Hana snorted, then got onto her feet. "Maybe they wouldn't if you taught me to be sneaky, smartass."

Hana watched as Vera snapped off the buckles of her weapon harness and tossed it onto the table. The holstered SMG and pistol clattered on the metal surface, followed by a sheathed combat knife. She unclasped the sleek electronic kit on her forearm – which she used to boost and scramble mechanical systems – and threw it down as well. Hana winced when it hit the table audibly – that kit was Vera's baby.

Grabbing the hand reaching for her headgear, Hana stopped Vera's jagged movements. When she didn't get smacked off, Hana disengaged the armour's locks, and pulled it free of Vera's jaw. She set it down with much more care, then moved onto the remaining armour pieces: chest, shoulders, arms, and legs. When Vera was finally left in just a standard-issue undersuit, Hana cupped her face in both hands, giving her a smile and peck on the lips.

"Welcome home."

Vera closed her eyes, jaw twitching as she fought to keep her simmering anger in check. She had a fiery temper that flared easily with the right provocation, and it earned plenty of red flags in her dossier during her first months in Overwatch. It took her a while to learn how to rein it in, but she managed to stop terrorising fellow agents. It was a tremendous effort on Vera's part, not to mention a little of Hana's as well.

Taking a deep breath, Vera exhaled slowly and opened her eyes again. Her frown lightened, gaze softening. Hana wrapped her arms around Vera's shoulders when she was pulled in for an embrace, nuzzling into light brown tresses. She caught a faint whiff of gunpowder, and the cigar stench that typically came from being around Jesse for extended periods of time.

With a kiss on Hana's cheek, Vera pulled away and sighed, "I feel like hell."

"You look like it too," Hana added, smirking when she got a slap on the stomach. She grasped Vera's wrist when she reached for the discarded pieces of her armour. "I'll take care of it. Go and get some rest."

"Thanks." Vera wore a grateful smile, but didn't move towards the doors. She lifted a hand instead, running a thumb over Hana's lips. "Don't take too long. I'll be waiting."

"Babe, I think  _sleep_  is what you need right now."

"And you'll put me to sleep quicker, no?"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Hana's gaze remained fixed on Vera as she winked, and strode out of the armoury with just a little more sway in her hips.

Hana picked up Vera's chestguard and ran her fingertips over the scratches, acutely aware of her quickened pulse and her lack of will to stay alone in this room any longer. She ran her eyes over the scattered pieces of equipment, making a mental estimate of how fast she could go through each of them.

_Time for a speedrun._

* * *

"I'm back," Hana sang as she closed the door behind her, walking farther into the small apartment-turned-base. "I got your favourite."

Vera spun around in her chair as Hana entered the living room. "Green curry!"

"No, pasta." She grinned when Vera rolled her eyes.

"Just because I'm Italian doesn't necessarily mean I love pasta."

"But you do."

"…I do," Vera muttered, taking the box Hana handed to her.

Hana took her seat beside Vera, looking over the computer screens set up on the table before them. Just a week after Vera's return, Jesse had requested her help on another mission again. It was simple surveillance – keeping watch on a smuggling ring until the local forces arrived to bust their doors down – but Hana volunteered anyway…at Vera's private request.

"So where's Jesse?" Hana asked, catching no sign of him through the camera feeds they had set up around the abandoned warehouses one street down.

"Scouting. Had a hunch."

"Right. He'd better get back before the food grows cold–"

With perfect timing, the comms piece on the table chirped. Vera picked it up and accepted the transmission.

_"Vera, any sign of their Number 2 on the cams yet?"_

"No."

_"Dammit. He's off schedule… Are you eating?"_

Hana paused with a forkful of spaghetti still hanging from her mouth. Quickly slurping up the rest of her pasta, she mouthed  _'sorry'_  with a bashful smile.

"It's Hana," Vera said as her partner chewed.

_"Oh. Lunch? What'd she buy?"_

"Pasta."

_"Ah. Well…save some for me,"_  Jesse replied lamely, his attempts at banter having failed miserably.  _"Wait–, I see him. On his tail. McCree, out."_

"You're still pissed at him?" Hana asked when the channel went off.

Vera shrugged. She took a bite of ziti, chewing with a thoughtful expression. "Hm. This is good, but I can make better."

"Of course. You're the best." Hana chuckled when Vera nodded. Tapping her fork on the box, she glanced at the screens again before asking, "So…you never told me. Why'd Jesse bring up Blackwatch again?"

"We work too well together," Vera said flatly. "He liked my performance in the last mission."

"Ah. Well…Blackwatch isn't what it was before, you know. Jesse did promise to stay above board as much as possible."

"They are called 'Blackwatch' for a reason, Hana. And Jesse's promise means nothing. All it takes is  _one_  underhanded tactic, then it's a downward spiral." Vera stuffed her mouth with more ziti, muttering, "I won't turn back into a shitty  _mafioso_  because of them." She spat the name with disdain.

"But he's right, you know. It doesn't define you. And you'd be using your–" She sucked the rest of her words down at Vera's glare.

"That's right, I'm not letting it define me. That's why I'm in  _Over_ watch," Vera said fiercely. But she calmed down at the sight of Hana's placating gaze, and the hard set of her jaw relaxed. "Hana, I've hurt people," she whispered. "Innocent people. Defenseless people. I don't want to risk doing that again. I don't want to take even the slightest chance."

"I know," Hana replied, equally soft. She had heard enough stories of Vera's time in her family's syndicate to understand what she meant. "I'm sorry."

Vera sighed. "I understand what you're trying to say, but…let's just leave it there, okay?"

"Of course," Hana said with a smile. "Would it help if I said you're already a hero to me?"

Laughing under her breath, Vera leaned in to kiss her. "And you are mine, Hana Song."


End file.
